poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Data Squad Xenoverse Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Power Rangers Data Squad: Xenoverse. (The opening sequence begins, Scenes from Mighty Morphin to Dino Charge are displayed as "Simple and Clean" plays. Static frequently appears as green numbers, letters, and codes continually flash, move, and spin, often serving as transitions to another scene. As the opening ends, the Power Rangers Data Squad Xenoverse logo appears. The story begins in Disney Castle) Jiminy (narrating): So, now we've taken two journeys. One to stop the darkness from spreading, and the other to put all the lost hearts back where they belong. To tell the truth, neither one was easy, but I sure was glad to be the cricket to write down what happened. Two journeys, both sittin' quiet right here in these two books. (Two small brown books sit on a desk, both emblazoned with a crown seal) Jiminy (narrating): But now, looks like the only thing left in one of 'em is a single line. (The pages of the first book turn to read "Thank Naminé.") Jiminy (narrating): Of course, maybe that's because they're the only words this book was meant to hold and it's time to close it for good. But...who exactly is this "Naminé"? (The pages turn to a page near the end of the book, and Jiminy's eyes widen at another message: "Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it." Jiminy puts a hand to his head in confusion. He rushes to the Library of Disney Castle with book in hand. King Mickey sits at his desk as Jiminy explains everything to him, Tommy Oliver, Future Trunks, the Supreme Kai of Time and Dr. Emmett Brown) The Supreme Kai of Time: A mysterious message, you say? Jiminy: Uh-huh. I certainly didn't write it. And you know I never once let the journal out of my sight. I don't know when anybody woulda had a chance to... Mickey: Hmm... Future Trunks: What do you think of it, King Mickey, Their hurting will be mended? Mickey: Gosh, Trunks. Sounds like somebody needs help and doesn't know what to do. Let's get to the bottom of this. Jiminy: Of course, but how? All the other pages are completely blank. Mickey: Sure, the words you wrote are gone, but that doesn't mean the journal is empty. (Later, Donald and Goofy arrive as Chip and Dale race around the table) Donald (to Goofy): Do you know what they're up to? Goofy (shrugging): Nope. Chip: Your Majesty! Everything's ready! (He salutes Mickey) Dale: Your Majesty! What Chipper said! (He salutes Mickey and Chip jumps onto an odd yellow button on the table. With a burst of smoke, a large computer with several screens appears. Chip then pulls a lever on its side and a laser is directed onto Jiminy's journal in a top chamber. The main monitor displays readouts of the journal. On the screen, the book opens, pages fluttering, and spews out code, forming pictures of the various worlds contained in the journal. A red light on the machine blinks and a beep is heard. The screen then fills with red and black blocks, covering the various worlds) Dr. Emmett Brown: Great Scott!? Dale: Hey, what's goin' on!? Chip: The Power Rangers Timeline---I think it's gone completely nuts! Dale: Nuts? Where? Chip: That's not what I mean! (Dale takes a step back) Chip: I don't know what's causing it exactly, but there's something wrong with the worlds inside the journal. And we can't analyze that message for you, either! Future Trunks: Are you saying, that history... is changing? Chip: I-i think so, Trunks. Tommy Oliver: The flow of time, something feel's odd about it? The Supreme Kai of Time: At this rate, history..... no, everything will collapse. Mickey: Hmm, isn't there something else we can try? (Chip and Dale hop over to the computer, typing different keys) Goofy: Gawrsh, maybe if we could get in there somehow and fix the Timelines, we could figure out what's wrong. Chip: Hey, that's it! We could look for somebody already in the journal and ask them to explore the multiverse and repair the Timeline. That's a great idea, Goofy! Jiminy: Somebody to explore the data from the inside... (He ponders for a bit with Mickey, who gets an idea) Mickey: And I think we know just the heroes to do it! Am I right, fellas? (Chip and Dale jump in excitement) ???, ???.